Sailor Moon Villains Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Trivia of the Villains from Sailor Moon


Queen Nehellenia Trivia

¦Queen Nehelenia was named after the ancient goddess Nehalennia.

¦In the Japanese Version, Nehelenia returns, as the new villain helps her escape, but she turns good and is reborn as a small child.

¦She is also the only final antagonist to not die, unlike the Negaforce, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90. She is also the only Sailor Moon villain in the English anime to neither die nor turn good.

¦In the manga, her introduction in the Silver Millennium resembles Maleficent's introduction in Sleeping Beauty. They were both uninvited guests who crashed a celebration of the birth of a royal heir and before they vanished (Maleficent departed and Nehelenia was sealed in a mirror) they bestowed a death curse on the infant.

Jedite Trivia

¦He was voiced by Tony Daniels. Jedite shares the same voice actor as Wiseman.

¦In the final episode of Sailor Moon R, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus mention him as if they fought him, but they awakened long after he was put to eternal sleep

¦Jedite's eternal sleep is often viewed as death for him as it is a permanent punishment. His actual death may have occurred when Princess Serena destroyed the Negaverse, although it is unknown if the darkness he was condemned to is affected by the Negaverse's destruction.

Neflite Trivia

¦Neflite is the first of many redeemed villains to be killed in Sailor Moon, although the Amazon Trio are revived. Sapphire and Diamond were not simply killed for turning good, however, as Wiseman had been planning to eliminate them the entire time.

¦His name has many alternate spellings to them, most commonly Neflite and Nephlite. This is similar to a few of the characters from Gundam Wing, like Colonel Bundt (alt. Bunt or Bunte), or Tsubarov (alt. Tubarov).

¦He was voiced by Kevin Lund in the English anime.

Zoycite Trivia

¦Zoycite is the first of two villains who were male in the Japanese version and changed to a woman due to homosexuality, the other being Fish Eye.

Malachite Trivia

¦He was voiced by Denis Akiyama in the English anime.

¦In the Japanese version, Kunzite was gay, since Zoisite was a man.

¦Malachite is the only one of the Negaverse generals to be directly killed by Sailor Moon. Of the other three, two are killed by Queen Beryl and one by a Negamonster after betraying the Negaverse.

¦Malachite appears in more episodes than any other Negaverse general, first appearing in an episode during the Neflite arc, and for a few during the Zoycite arc before getting his own arc.

¦He is the only general whose name is changed drastically from his Japanese name. Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite are slightly similar to Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite.

Negaforce Trivia

¦The Negaforce is the only final antagonist to not be fought separately from the main antagonist. In Sailor Moon R, Diamond sacrifices himself to save Sailor Moon from Wiseman, who is defeated by Serena and Rini in the following episode. In Sailor Moon S, Germatoid is killed by Sailor Uranus, and in the following episode Hotaru overpowers Mistress 9, and later on in the episode Sailor Moon destroys Pharaoh 90. And in Sailor Moon Super S, Queen Nehelenia kills Zirconia and is fought in the next two episodes. As a matter of fact, Beryl and the Negaforce are one during the final battle, although many believe that the Negaforce was possessing Beryl.

¦The Negaforce is often compared to similar dark forms Wiseman and Pharaoh 90 from the next two seasons, R and S.

¦In the Sailor Moon manga, Metallia is a Chaos's form (the final enemy of the saga) and she's destroyed by Sailor Moon and she never combined with Queen Beryl.

Rubeus Trivia

¦In the anime, Crimson Rubeus was voiced by Wataru Takagi.

¦In the English dub, he was voiced by Robert Tinkler.

Emerald Trivia

¦Esmeraude transformed is the only dragon who ever appears in Sailor Moon.

¦She seems to have a fondness for cake.

¦In the Swedish dub, she was named Esmeralda.

Wiseman Trivia

¦Death Phantom was voiced in the Japanese anime by Eiji Maruyama.

¦In the English version, Wiseman was voiced by Tony Daniels.

¦In the 2000 musical Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady, he was portrayed by Kenji Tominaga.

¦Wiseman looks slightly similar in appearance and sounds similar to the droid, Grim Man.

¦His face is rarely seen, and when it is (one such time being when he kills Diamond) it looks like a skull.

¦The way Wiseman is defeated is similar to the way Lamia is destroyed in Stardust, except that Yvaine does the attack while receiving power from being near Tristan, whom she was in love with. Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is also defeated a similar way, except she survives. A similar energy explosion does destroy the show's next antagonist, Sombra, except it is powered by an entire empire.

¦His voice seems to change slightly throughout his earlier appearances.

¦It is implied that Wiseman is Jedite, banished to the Dark Moon after being frozen by Queen Beryl , having returned to gain revenge on Earth for thwarting his plans, resulting in his punishment by Beryl. Wiseman and Jedite do share the same voice actor.

Eugeal Trivia

¦Eudial is the only member of the Witches 5 to use Daimons and extract Pure Hearts herself, leaving the Daimons to fight the Sailor Senshi.

¦Eudial is probably named after "eudialyte", a rare red-colored silicate mineral.

¦Eudial is the only member of the Witches 5 to find 2 of the talismans, as Sailor Pluto revealed that she had the third talisman.

¦She is also picked on by Mimet, who puts tacks in her shoes and snails in her locker.

Cyprin Trivia

¦Cyprin and Petirol are similar to Twinrova, as two witches, one red and one blue, whose attacks are turned upon each other, and who are considered one witch (Koume and Kotake transform together into Twinrova during the battle).

Petirol Trivia

¦Cyprin and Petirol are similar to Twinrova, as two witches, one red and one blue, whose attacks are turned upon each other, and who are considered one witch (Koume and Kotake transform together into Twinrova during the battle).

Fish Eye Trivia

¦Some sources spell her name Fisheye, some, like the back of a VHS case, spell it Fish Eye (although it has also called the Dark Moon circus by its Japanese name, the Dead Moon Circus). This alternate spelling to names is shared by Neflite, whose name is also spelled Nephlite.

¦Fish Eye is the second male character in the Japanese version to be changed to a woman in the dub because of homosexuality and female disguises, the first being Zoycite/Zoisite.

Zirconia Trivia

¦Zirconia was a woman in the Japanese version. Zirconia is one of three characters to have their gender changed from the Japanese version (other two being Zoycite/Zoisite and Fish Eye), but the only one who was a woman in the Japanese version and a man in the English dub.

¦Zirconia sounds like Yoda in the English dub.

¦Zirconia (and Zircon) is the only major villain to permanently die in Sailor Moon Super S. All the others (except Nehelenia, who gets sealed inside her mirror) turn good. The only other ones to die are the Amazon Trio, who are revived.

¦It is possible something could have been done to prevent Zirconia from disappearing after Nehelenia left her mirror, as she seemed to destroy him as punishment for his failures, and he was begging her for mercy.

Chaos Trivia

¦Chaos is named after Chaos from Greek mythology. Chaos was a primordial god, a dark shapeless void, and the original state of existence from which the first entities appeared. The mythological Chaos was neither good nor evil, and was rather just the ultimate expression of nothingness and the antithesis of Cosmos.


End file.
